For example, exfoliative osteochondritis, which is a disease of such that the cartilage of a joint falls out from the bone of the lower layer together with a thin bone fragments, as caused by the blood circulation failure in the bone or the cartilage of a knee joint triggered by injury or sporting activity, much occurs on the inside of a knee, and is seen in teenage children whose osteochondral bonding force during development is weak; and the patients with the disease first complain knee pain and swelling, and their pain worsens in walking or exercise; and when the bone or the cartilage exfoliates in development of the disease, then the knee may feel discomfort when bent or stretched or would fail to bend or stretch. The cartilage does not have a blood vessel and a nerve tissue, and when damaged, the cartilage could not become normal again naturally. Heretofore, there have been employed a method of intentionally damaging the bone in the depth of the damaged part by drilling for bleeding to expect the regeneration of the tissue, and a method of implanting multiple small cartilages so as to fill up the defect, by which, however, an extremely smooth condition intrinsic to joints could not be reproduced.
One example of a conventional medical treatment for regenerative medicine for cartilage injury, capable of reproducing an extremely smooth condition intrinsic to joints, comprises collecting the cartilage tissue of the part of a joint of a patient to which the body weight is not given, in a size of from 5 to 10 mm square using an endoscope, decomposing the tissue with an enzyme to take out the cells from the body, winding them around a medical collagen gel of which the shape is so controlled as to correspond to the shape of the defect, adding the patient's serum thereto, and cultivating it for about 3 weeks. This is fitted in the defect by surgery, then covered with the patient's periosteum and stitched up. In one month to one and a half months, the patient can walk with placing all of his (her) body weight on the surgery site. According to the method, when the surgery site is covered with the patient's periosteum and stitched up, the patient's knee part must be cut and opened to a range of a few tens mm square, which is problematic in that the physical load to be given to the patient is large.
As a conventional therapeutical method capable of reducing the physical load to patient, for example, development of regenerative medicine technology has been promoted, which comprises preparing a complex of cells for medical treatment such as bone marrow mesenchymal stem cells or the like and magnetic particles, injecting the complex into the area around the affected part in the body of a patient with a syringe or the like, applying a magnetic force thereto from outside the body to thereby focus the complex in the affected part so as to cure the injury of the part.
As a magnetic induction apparatus for magnetically inducting an inductee provided with conventional magnetic particles used for disorders such as cartilage injury or the like, by utilizing the magnetic field generated by a magnetic field generator, there has been proposed a structure where a doughnut-shaped solenoid coil magnet is sued and the solenoid coil magnet is arranged to surround the affected part of a patient (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
On the other hand, development of regenerative medicine technology has been promoted, which comprises arranging a permanent magnet outside the body of a patient and around the affected part inside the body of the patient, applying a magnetic force thereto in an arbitrary direction, injecting a complex of cells for use for the medical treatment and magnetic particles into the body by the use of a syringe, and focusing the complex in the affected part in which the complex is desired to be focused, thereby curing the injury (for example, see Patent Reference 2).
On the other hand, for example, there has been proposed a method where a complex magnetic medicine formed by bonding a curative medicine to magnetic particles is administered into the blood vessel of a patient with a syringe or the like, a magnetic field generator formed of a superconductive bulk magnet is arranged around the bed on which the patient lies, the magnet is addressed to the area around the blood vessel branching part upstream the cancer cells of the patient and around the cancer cells, the magnetic medicine occasionally running through the magnetic field along the blood flow circulating in the body of the patient is captured by the magnetic force so as to increase the residual density of the magnetic medicine around the affected part (for example, see Patent Reference 3).